custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Society of Guardians
The Society of Guardians is a mysterious group that was founded by Toa Krataka in response to the threat posed by Makuta Verahk. History After Toa Krataka was fused to the Vahi and realized he was Akatark, he, along with Toa Scotho, Makuta Orriki, the Order of Mata Nui member Mersery, and the Zarak Conqueror founded the Society to ensure that events in his universe unfolded as they needed to, as well as to hunt down Makuta Verahk. At first, the Society was very small, and only acted when they needed to. Toa Akatark would often gain intelligence on the Order of Mata Nui's activities from Mersery. Conqueror, before his empire's downfall, would command his armies and people for the good of the Society's interests, while Skydrax and Atukam would recruit anyone the group's leader thought would be needed, all the while keeping the Society's existence a secret from all non-members. As the years progressed, the Society had a number of confrontations with beings they suspected of being associated with Verahk. Many of these warriors were captured, though before they could be interrogated, committed suicide out of fear of their master's wrath. At some point in the Society's history, the group was brought into conflict with a powerful conqueror named Carizon and his ally, the mutant Skrall Greqnohk. Desperate to defeat him, the Society pooled all their resources into defeating Carizon, and eventually succeeded in preventing his attempted conquest of the universe. Whilst Carizon was imprisoned elsewhere, Greqnohk was placed in the most secure prison chamber inside the Fortress of Ages. Eventually, the Society became aware of the existence of Bara Magna, and after learning the culture, languages and history of the world's natives, began recruiting a number of the planet's inhabitants into the Society. Most notably, the Society recruited the ancient warrior Ankum as their main operative on Bara Magna, who would send out villagers of the Endolise Tribe to collect information on ongoing affairs on the desert world. Much later, the Society sent Henarck to Bara Magna to recover Greqnohk, who had escaped, only to wind up in his captivity. Eventually, however, the vicious Skrall was recaptured and imprisoned. It was during this period that the Society took an interest in the fate of a recently-mutated Skrall named Verex, whose destiny was unclear though extremely significant to the future. Aware that his destiny may have negative implications if the Skrall was set on a different path, the Society instructed Ankum to kill should Verex go down the wrong path. During the war between the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Order of Mata Nui, Mersery was instructed to convince Conqueror to lend the services of his armies to the Order, while Toa Akatark, along with Makuta Vorakx; who he rescued from the Pit, traveled to Karda Nui to aid his younger self against Makuta Verahk's younger self, and his forces. Skydrax was later sent by request of the Order of Mata Nui. After the majority of Verahk's minions were defeated, Toa Akatark transported his newfound allies to his fortress, while he, his younger self, Toa Moliki, Toa Shaza, Skydrax's younger self Scotho, and the younger version of Atukam traveled to Mata Nui to aid Toa Hydros in his final clash against Verahk. This resulted in the young forms of Krataka, Scotho, Orriki, and Verahk being hurled back in time by the power of the Kanohi Vahi. Akatark then took Hydros, Moliki, and Shaza back to his fortress to reveal his true identity, and to explain himself. Later, he introduced Hydros and the others he had chosen to recruit to his fellow Society members before lending an invitation to join his group. The Society then spent the next few weeks getting the new recruits to know each other. During this time, the Society telepathically "planted" the languages of both Bara Magna and the Matoran Universe within the minds of the new recruits. Makuta Vorakx, an ally of Hydros who had refused to join the Society, was held captive in one of the fortress' prison cells due to the obvious threat he posed to the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe. Later, Atukam was sent to the southern islands in order to aid the Society in one of it's investigations. Due to his absence, Krataka selected Hydros to step in as second-in-command of the Society during Atukam's departure. Weeks later, Krataka sent Mersery to the planet Bara Magna near the village of Tesara to convince the exiled Skrall Verex and his companions, Ranzesk and Drex, to reconsider their refusal to join the Society. However, the trio remained firm in their decision, resulting in Mersery returning to the Fortress of Ages, though not before telling Verex that they would be in touch. Later, Hydros and Ignika Nui met up with several of the Society members from Bara Magna. After gathering them, Ignika Nui gifted a number them with elemental powers and upgraded their tools, whilst equipping another Glatorian, Nepzek, with a vehicle known as the Destral Cycle. During this time, Mersery and his lab assistant, Hukzuke, decided to attend to Toa Pyra, the female clone of Hydros created by Verahk. Eventually Pyra recovered from the coma she had been in, though panicked at the sight of Mersery and Hukzuke, mistaking them for one of Verahk's servants. She subsequently attacked the pair, though caught the attention of Moliki and several other Society members. The group attempted to calm her down, though she panicked again when the Saursapien Kevtho entered the room. Before anything could be done, Pyra's Kanohi Faxon accidentally activated, and teleported to another part of the fortress. Agreeing that Pyra was too dangerous to be let loose on her own, Moliki and Fang Tooth decided to track down Pyra whilst the others assisted Mersery and Hukzuke in recovering. Meanwhile, Krataka summoned several members of the Society to the main chamber, where he announced that a selected number of members would be sent down to Bara Magna to aid the Society's Glatorian and Agori allies into the mysterious abductions. However, before Krataka could finish his speech, a portal opened, bringing through Makuta Zomahk. However, despite misgivings given by Hydros and Zogorak, Krataka managed to explain to the group that this Zomahk was from an alternative dimension where the Makuta were servants of light. Zomahk then introduced the group to his his companion, Toa Leksha, and explained that the pair had spent the last few weeks dimension-hopping after Zomahk's Olmak projector was damaged, during which Leksha had been transformed into a Toa of Light. Krataka then assigned Raniza to give Leksha a tour of the fortress. At this point, a conflict between Moliki and Pyra made it's way into the central chamber, during which a stray bolt of Pyra's fire powers hit and damaged a circuit belonging to the fortress' Olmak Generator, resulting in another portal being opened in the main chamber. Too terrified to listen to the assembled Society members, Pyra decided to take her chances and leap through the portal. The Society then decided to organize a search for Pyra, knowing what could happen to her if she fell into the wrong hands. After repairing the Olmak Generator, Krataka learned that the portal that Pyra led to the island of Zakaz, and subsequently assigned Moliki, Hydros, Fang Tooth, and Zomahk to travel to the isle and track her down. Atukam also sent Kazepza to assist them in their mission. Eventually, after a long struggle, Zomahk, Moliki and Fang Tooth managed to recover Pyra, though discovered Verahk's servants, Osbek and Ventra, were also attempting to capture the female Toa. At the same time, Hydros and Kazepza came to the conclusion that Verahk was hunting for Pyra. However, before they could continue their search, the pair were captured by a Skakdi known as Orek and brought before one of the island's Skakdi warlords, Trakshee. After allying with the warlord's forces, Hydros and Kazepza proceeded with Trakshee and Orek to locate Pyra, Moliki and Fang Tooth. Not long after their arrival, however, the Verahk's general, Zevrahk, arrived with a battalion of Rahkshi intended to aid Ventra and Osbek, and swiftly engaged Hydros and the others in combat. Eventually, however, the Legion lost the battle and Pyra was recovered and recruited into the Society. Meanwhile, Ignika Nui and his Bara Magna team traveled to the jungle oasis known as the Sanctuary to meet up with Verex's allies. There, they brought into a full-scale battle between the inhabitants of the Sanctuary and an invading force of rogue Skrall and Bone Hunters. Siding with the jungle's protectors, Ignika Nui and his allies joined the fight and eventually defeated the attackers. After recovering Verex and his allies from one of their enemies' many bases, Ignika Nui organized two teams to locate Verahk's Bara Magna operatives. Shortly after, Atukam formed a strike team of hired warriors and Society allies to try and locate Makuta Verahk. After their investigations of his base near Xia proved fruitless, the group headed to the Northern Continent in order to search out an area that Verahk had once frequented. However, their mission was interrupted by Makuta Teridax, who attempted to use his enhanced powers to destroy the team. Fortunately, the team was protected by an unknown force, who then commanded the ground to drag them underground. Known Actions *Began a search for Makuta Cordak. *Defeated the conquerors Carizon and Greqnohk and imprisoned them. *Began gaining information on the Order of Mata Nui's actions from Mersery. *Made and alliance with Conqueror and his forces. *Had Mersery design the Olmak Projector. *Captured several warriors suspected of being associated with Verahk, before witnessing them commit suicide prior to questioning. *Had a Xia weapons designer create several more Olmak Projectors. *Had Mersery convince Conqueror to lend his armies' services to the Order of Mata Nui. *Sent Zomahk to Karda Nui in order to recover the Av-Matoran known as Leksha. *Rescued Makuta Vorakx from the Pit. *Sent Akatark and Vorakx to Karda Nui to fight against Makuta Verahk. *Restored Makuta Orriki's inner light. *Sent Toa Zuvak to gather Kevtho and Toa Oksaki and take them to Akatark's fortress. *Sent a number of members to alert fellow group members of the Society's gathering. *Sent Ignika Nui to Bara Magna to recruit several Glatorian and Agori. *Transported Hydros and his allies to the Fortress of Ages in hopes of forming an alliance. *Had Makuta Vorakx imprisoned in one of the Fortress of Ages' prison cells. *Sent Atukam to the southern islands in order to conduct an investigation. *Sent Kazepza to Zakaz in order to form an alliance with the Skakdi warlord Trakshee. *Sent Mersery to Bara Magna in order to convince Verex to join the Society. *Had Ignika Nui imbue Vernax and Magmus with Elemental powers and upgrade their weapons. *Decided to investigate the mysterious Glatorian Abductions that have been occurring in the last year or so on Bara Magna. *Sent Hydros, Zomahk, and Moliki to Zakaz in order to recover Pyra. *Instructed Kazepza to meet up with Hydros' team. *Allied with Skakdi warlord Trakshee and her forces. *Had Ignika Nui and his Bara Magna team travel to the Sanctuary to meet up with Verex's allies. *Engage the Gatherers in combat, and allied with the Sanctuary's inhabitants. *Had Ignika Nui, Vernax, and Nepzek travel to Skirvex's fortress to gain intelligence on his activities. *Freed several prisoners and captives from within SKirvex's fortress, and recover Verex and Inzek. *Recovered and healed Pyra following a successful mission to Zakaz. *Attempted to relocate the Gatherers forces, following their disappearance from their main base and the Sanctuary. *Returned to the Sanctuary and healed Verex of his infection by Antidermis, as well as ally with him. *Organized two teams to root out the Gatherers on Bara Magna. *Had Atukam organize a team to investigate the whereabouts of Verahk. Members Society members are usually solo and are scattered throughout the Matoran Universe and possibly other worlds. Members range among several species and races. Below is a list of those members who are known: *Krataka/Akatark - Leader *Hydros - Order of Mata Nui operative and Krataka's current second-in-command. *Orriki/Atukam - A Makuta and a former member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. *Scotho/Skydrax - A veteran Toa of Air *Conqueror - A Zarak warlord and leader of the Dark Brotherhood. *Mersery - A time-manipulating Mersion and Order of Mata Nui member. *Ignika Nui - A fusion of the minds and spirits of Mata Nui and the Ignika from an alternate reality. *Zuvak - A Toa of Plant Life and Order of Mata Nui agent. *Zomahk (The Melding Alternate Universe) - An alternate version of Makuta Zomahk. *Gravak - A Le-Matoran spy. *Krepek - An Av-Matoran from Voya Nui. *Hukzuke - An Agori of the Jungle Tribe. *Prozuke - A mutated Rahaga, formerly a Toa of Gravity. *Vormahk - A mutated Rahaga, formerly a Toa Hordika of Stone. *Adiahk - A Toa of Fire. *Shaza - Toa of Lightning. *Moliki - Rookie Toa of Fire. *Neka - An Av-Matoran and former Shadow Matoran. *Tazahk - Toa of Air and former prisoner of the Pit. *Zogorak - Order of Mata Nui member. *Raniza - An Av-Matoran and former Shadow Matoran. *Nuzaka - An Av-Matoran from Artakha. *Kevtho - Order of Mata Nui member. *Oksaki - Toa of Iron. *Vernax - A rookie Glatorian of the Jungle Tribe. *Magmus - A veteran Glatorian of the Fire Tribe. *Grepex - A Jungle Tribe historian. *Nepzek - A Glatorian inventor of the Water Tribe. *Robuke - An Agori trainer of the Water Tribe. *Ankum - A veteran warrior. *Drezdak - A former prime Glatorian of the Ice Tribe. *Kazepza - Toa of Psionics. *Leksha - Novice Toa of Light. *Pyra - a female "clone" of Toa Hydros. *Henarck - Half the essence of Artakha divided by the Spear of Fusion. Servants These beings are not actual members of the Society, but are known to serve and work for them. *Fang Tooth - A mutant Shadow Panther. *Mysa - Female Zarak general of Conqueror's army. *An unnamed Vortixx weapons designer from Xia who covertly creates Olmak Projectors and other tools the Society requires. Infrastructure Like the Order of Mata Nui, the Society was founded to serve the will of the Great Spirit Mata Nui, and to safeguard the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe and Bara Magna, with their main goal being to put a stop to the threat of Makuta Verahk and his Legion of Shadows. The Society is highly devoted to secrecy though not to the same extreme as the Order; all members and agents have their minds shielded from most forms of telepathy, and those beings who discover the Society's existense through accident or investigation are usually allowed to live, as the Society usually handles such problems with the use of memory-altering techniques and technology (though they have been known to make exceptions). As several Toa are Society members, the group also operates within a certain moral code, though this may or may not always apply to certain members. The Society is also devoted to collecting intelligence on other powerful organizations, so as to determine whether or not such factions could pose a threat in the future. The Society has had or did have undercover members and agents within most of the major factions, past and present, within the Matoran Universe and on Bara Magna, including (but not limited to) the Order of Mata Nui, the Brotherhood of Makuta, the Dark Hunters, and the Dark Brotherhood. Members of the Society of Guardians have no uniform powers, but, as stated above, all members are trained to have their minds shielded against telepathy and mental attack due to the sensitive information they carry. Unlike the Order, the Society employ a quicker and much more efficient way of shielding their agent's minds. Several senior members are also known carry Olmak Projectors, devices which allow them to travel to different dimensions and locations. Appearances *''New Beginnings'' *''The Alliance'' *''Bio-Tales'' *''Moliki's Blog'' (First Appearance) *''The Hydros Chronicles'' *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Toa Hydros Category:Organizations Category:Society of Guardians